


小纸

by 金汤城 (Kuenyo)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuenyo/pseuds/%E9%87%91%E6%B1%A4%E5%9F%8E
Summary: 一段平俗回忆，一件必然发生的事故，一部发家史
Relationships: Shanks/Buggy
Kudos: 7





	1. 平俗回忆

**Author's Note:**

> 三部分是独立的，可以不全读，但不建议倒错着顺序读。  
> 读完了大概会后悔。  
> 

手持三五张兔口英世驾在船上时，世上所有孩子都会感觉自己是个大人物。早晨的阳光色泽和温度皆柔和，香克斯手拖大病初愈、眼神更凶恶的巴基，把这陌生小城从低逛到高、又从高逛到低，直到钟敲起来了才想起要干的事，于是调转方向，快步行走，路上不忘从刚出摊的小贩那里买两份热狗，加些当地独有的美味配料（羊奶酪、泡菜、橙色芥末、龙虾碎肉）。下午两点的钟声的作用乃震醒午睡的居民，因而嘹亮单调，昭示宜人日子。他们在炎热的空气、钟声和睡眼惺忪的人堆里七拐八绕，穿街走巷，终于来到这座岛的顶端，方圆百里内仅此一家的生命卡店。

在等待里熟成的所求之物终于到手后，天空那优越的湛蓝已经染上一千座海底火山在喷发般的红，云彩也恰如厚烟或流转于水面的蒸汽，把一切罩得不真切。黄昏的悬崖气味与华灯初上的香波地乐园相似，又饱含昨夜的奥罗·杰克逊号的瞭望台式的欣快感。香克斯身揣零钱，俯瞰小镇，以手中微动纸片丈量房屋，思绪轻快，正飘忽至与伙伴共乘硫磺上天那日。他有所不知：在身后少年眼里，自己此刻看起来也如纸片般单薄、写满某人名字，且同样被风吹动，仿佛下一秒就又会倏然离地，飞进那云与火的滚烫天际之中。


	2. 必然发生的事故

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有大量的怪诞描写。

巴基从十五岁那年起赖在东海，既非故乡、也非新世界的地方。

道理简单。首先，他已经在这里了；其次，东海人实力很弱；最后，他还发着回到伟大航路的美梦，在东海的话，安抚这躁动的念头或干脆任由其支配都会容易些。

过期的时代要丢掉，杀头的刀用来剪彩。觥筹交错间他形而下地破碎，碎成一摊大海的诅咒也无能为力的东西。

短暂的数小时后，这发酵的、烂醉的肉开始冷淡地拼凑自己。他清点再度炸开的心脏、两只无力的手、被酒精活剐的人智、挥之不去的少年的影像。头痛，脖子上的东西也在痛，眼球发痒，双脚打算回海里，大力吸气时，胸口极为不畅，似有尖锐物体。

他认为，问题的关键仍在于那个少年。在那杀千刀的广场上渐弱的阿鼻叫唤里，少年仍坚持吼叫着自己的东西，或许是下流的咒语、苦痛的促渗剂，劝降他的血液和脑浆。他大怒，打算重吐反制的字句砸穿那张俊脸，可张嘴却感觉腹部被痛殴一拳，大大创口蒸腾因恨意暴沸的水汽，瞬间将他旧日伙伴的面目烫得皮开肉绽。

是心脏！坠落到腹腔里的心脏便是那老拳。少年啃咬他的心脏。他砍不死的生身内部此刻有如一锅顺滑清汤，吞进根雏绒羽也兜不住。他努力使头从地上抬升，屏息凝神用装在右腕上的左手伸进躯干里摆弄，吐纳酒气的肺叶颤抖着接纳裹满鲜亮粘液的心脏，不敢膨胀也不敢收缩。比这更艰难的事件也捱过来了，呛水啊，脸部的丢失啊，“白胡子”的余震啊，被从空中打落啊，还有那使他发梦发了几万年的惨烈高烧……都潇洒地解决了，故这也必然解决，尽管脑不肯放弃影像。脑死死抱着影像不放。这也算司令吗？昏暗里绵雨中形体软烂的少年始终地传达他既定的心意，即使已经被宣判了死刑，那独立于所有事物之外的不住张合的口仍飞出人言——

_跟我走吧！_

恶心，真恶心啊！那声音！那个少年——香克斯，香克斯……香克斯不值得认真对待。应当爽快！

一只清晰的手出现了，指缝间赫然是一片小命，在雨中楚楚可怜地招摇。而那原本挑衅无比的人形蒙上了近乎悲哀的恶颜色。

_既然不愿意的话，那就互相还回来吧。_

_这样，再次见到就一定是因为缘分，所以可以没有后顾之忧地战斗了。_

花了一年，就想出这种话吗？

确乎发生的是一声巨大的雷鸣。刺眼的白光照亮了那久无成像的脸庞，从未见过的冷酷和失望死死地烙在了他的眼球上。再然后，就是他全然坍缩、七零八落地在这巷子里的样子了。

每一块他都在为这些影像渗汗，不得不交换双手位置，拍打僵硬的脸颊。他不确定自己面对那第二波攻势是否仍有回以妙语，浮游感使他剧烈咳嗽，啐出香腐口水，透明气泡夹杂白色东西，他将其拾起：是一张干燥的纸。

_香克斯……又见面了啊。_

_你到底想说什么？想说就快点说！_

_哈？！谁要当你的部下啊，白痴！_

_闭嘴！！！闭嘴啊！！！_

闭嘴！

尴尬、悲伤与不合时宜感席卷而来，他终于明白自己不可能永远作为碎肉活下去，满地生身和灵魂随即被这一领悟强硬地收集，又不分青红皂白地被灌塞回那空落多时的模具中。产程开始了。不一会儿，一个名为巴基的少年便自污秽中娩出。少年试图克制自终于清爽的肋下而来的放声冲动，但仰头即看见天边倒映黄昏景象，是血染的纱布沾满碎肉败絮，仿佛前世的死因，令人恶心非常。香克斯、香克斯！他被手中的这个名字驱赶着爬行，额头一抵上一堵硬物便开始决绝呕吐，黑团块、肮脏墙脚与想象中破碎零落的关系尽收眼底。惨叫。这样，母胎的残留也将逐渐被排除，如果仍然痛苦，那可能因为自己只是表层虚情假意地拥抱了新时代，而内里还是一团丢人老土的破烂；可能因为自己不够强大，随时要被无情掸除。过着群居的生活时，他已臻成熟，全身润泽，筋膜紧致，四肢齐全，五脏规整，富于层次感与水分，世界上最当爱的混账朋友也是——他徒劳地在脑海里造景，具体细节已不可考，模糊的万物间唯有雷利先生清晰有力，要灭口一样大力扼出年轻的肺里的水，是羊水也是海水，两个泡发了的人类紧紧叠在一起，那时的他们就是如此亲密。可难道奥罗·杰克逊号上的人们度过那些日子只为了储蓄足够的眼泪，以便破灭时豪放地一次喷完？他头昏脑胀、极端恼火，血滴滴答答地从抹过额头的手中坠落，喉咙里涌起粘稠的酸水，摩擦过度的眼眶开始发痛，随后液体又从中涌出、以烫餐刀之势开始切划脸颊了。

决不承认。他一把搓掉这最后的泪，消化心头的愤恨。决不承认。那个吵嚷的蠢货，只会发梦的疯子，胆敢继承船长的收藏的莽夫。 **你也想——你也配被那种精神害死吗，红头发的？！** 他尽被僭越的愿望充满，胸中血潮深深地吼、隆隆地叫，想要用尽全力地质问，但却深知即使跟随手中绝无错误的指引，会被带去的分岔口的前方也只会是什么都辨认不出来的死路，千千万万条。

换言之：已经不可以回头了。

他从地上涌起，直立行走着离开已无作用的产道，深吸一口气，随后重又攥紧自己与崩落的时代最后的联系，攥紧自己曾渴望掠夺的歪歪扭扭的符号，攥紧在自己念头上生长一整年的菌斑，沿着街道开始逃命。即使都是普通的城镇，伟大航路上的那些依然具有特殊气质，他尚未学语、说不出来，亦或者城镇本身并无特别之处，一切好事情归于名为罗杰的男人和受益于他的海贼们。但船长和亚当生身皆已死灭（这永远也不会是能被一个少年原谅的事），粘连的人们由残酷的手相互剥离，只能尽力抵抗。根本没利用好生命卡——在与那张小纸短暂的相处中，任何事件发生时，脐带另一端的孩子第一反应从来还是拔腿狂奔。去它妈的吧！命运——若非要找一个实体去审判——总有手段阻断他们感染对方的瘾，信任本身也不值得信任。那小小的纸片只是一时兴起的玩具，不告别的人们平凡无误的确认，随时拿出来看看吧，因为它风吹不走，脚踏不碎，水浇不烂，火烧不坏，如果确实属于你，那丢了也会回来。胎外所有声音都这么言说，叛心于是蓬勃生长。那孤独的一年中巴基独自进行大不敬的实验，将伙伴的生命凑近篝火、打火石、火场、一根点着的火柴。一百万次以后结果了然于胸：那纸不会烧。

不会烧，永远也不会烧。只是时常缺口，偶尔烫手，灰烬灼出小小伤疤，但与正主手上的薄茧（缺乏味道，除非用血腌渍）相比不值一提。也不会浸湿，即使在人的身体里逗留半日，仍骄傲地保持着绝无仅有的稳定。就像那白痴也会游泳呢！死之于香克斯如同梦之于白日，即将沉没的白日，吸食洪涝的东海，在被比死更坚强的怀念感折磨的同时，码头在眼前显现，远方的海平线上一晃眼出现了船，血的天空无言地投下温暖，手中的小小纸片似乎被感化而丧失了分量、变得孱弱。

这是个因为没有生命卡而多么平静的地方啊！

巴基突然感到天生的支配欲与恶意窜上他的心，一齐将盘踞其上的失去香克斯的痛苦给杀了。

他最后一次以香克斯的生命遮眼，在确认了什么都不会看到之后，终于用力将其甩开去，比号泣更不堪听地大笑出声，不久便从这可恨的地方消失得无影无踪。

* * *

那些实验中有一次很古怪。在昏暗的厕所里，火苗痛咬他，直直落入水槽。于是浑浊的水体里爆发出了永不能重复的光芒。他分出两根手指捏住完好无损的纸，一生也想不明白为什么。火在生命卡上不该熄吗？火在水里不该熄吗？


	3. 发家史

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章全部都是关于原创角色的内容。完全可以不读，不影响任何事情。

老板娘是个体面人。她费了一番周折才开张她最初的生命卡店，一路兢兢业业，有惊无险。最初的时候，她全部家当只有兜里揣着的一把指甲钳和数桶不纯的材料。你这店张罗不起来的——不止一个人这么打趣，她充耳不闻，一丝不苟地收紧右手手指，彩带应声而断，缤纷礼花砸众人的头。

那些人言有理。这是座无趣的小岛。坐落在伟大航路极后段，名义上属于一个光荣的王国，也有能被记录指针探测的磁力，与以上特质背道而驰的是如下事实：没有海军驻扎，没有名胜古迹，没有举世无双的特产，没有大人物，居民绝少出海，平日里的远距离交流通过上门做客、手信和小电话虫完成。可谁规定这样对时代免疫力强大的地方就不能有家生命卡店呢？她从报纸上看到招生广告，心里顿时充满主意，当晚便收拾好行装溜到灰扑扑的港口，几番寒暑后乘同一艘商船从首都回航，这回堂堂正正，已俨然一位生命卡专家。随后便是店面的购置、与装修公司打交道、无法报以过高期待的宣传，她一路连轴转摸索过来，实在疲累就从指甲钳上烫金的名字汲取动力，终于停下来回望时，才发现自己不知不觉之间加速得太厉害，窗外不变的城镇风景被远远地甩在身后。外行看来店内装修朴实温馨，玻璃柜台的长度令人欣喜，纸张样品琳琅满目，以细链子拴住的指甲钳用着省力无比；内行则发现钳刃漂亮的花纹，鹅毛签字笔中的人体工学，物美价廉的纸浆和药品，对杂质零容忍的萃取设备，如果再细心些，也许还能注意到典型的化学灼伤的旧疤。

有些事所有拜访此店的人都会同意，譬如这里的主人性格和善、技艺精湛、值得信赖。由于岛上生活相对闭锁，她的生意没有预料中那么富于季节性，一年到头订单大体均匀分布，她于是也全年无休。现在先不急，不急，想好了再说，时间总是大把，她想。但在看见当初无忧无虑的朋友们一个个也拥有了爱人或子女或二者时，她还是感到同情，并时常为自己对寂寞的耐受而忍俊不禁。

也有不法之徒上门，陆地上的，极少的海上的。她并不特别害怕，只熟练地将足量指甲收进岛上吹玻璃的批发的小玻璃瓶，用花体在标签上书写名字，给出健康方面的建议。最近，她还考虑起名片业务，也因此凝视那把毕业赠品凝视得更加频繁。她相当负责任，以做任何事都须先拿自己开刀为人生头条准则。

她有所耳闻：在那些巨大岛屿乃至独一无二的红土大陆上，生命卡业有其他方法运作。工业之完备体系形成，订单及污染物流量如海水倒灌，手工的细密滋味被驱动机械的滚烫蒸汽杀灭，其仿品又在最后一道工序中被定量赋予，工人们只负责打包，因此不再需要良好视力，不如说拥有它们反而成为缺陷。她严格遵循规范，细心保护眼睛，上工时总戴手套，防止汗水影响反应进行，同时又认为皮革可以阻拦体液，却无法阻拦指尖流露的心意。不过，一般人即使用尽话术，也无法从她身上敲出针对文明前沿的激进回答。诚然，小本生意拼不过行业巨头，但那美丽的怪物还很遥远。只要这里还是三个月来不了一伙新面孔，她和她的铺子就不愁被逼进历史博物馆。至少挣扎的时间总会有的。总会。

偶尔她也会耽于幻想，有朝一日量变引发质变，时代露出凶狠爪牙，将她所熟悉的世界抛进无间黑暗如向许愿池中抛一枚硬币。散漫的思考活不长久，考虑到暴风来临前总有迹象，她应高枕无忧。

* * *

然而情况有变。于窗边翘首，她不无哀愁（但更多的是感慨）地这么想。大把的时间是大把的幻觉，蒙蔽得她直到在影像电话虫里看到哥尔德·罗杰时才开始挣扎。再早一点也理应没有关系，看到那张报纸、那张通缉令——她在繁杂涌动的记忆里不停追溯——看到那两个男孩子时，就该开始挣扎。那天的光景始终地印在她的脑海中。怎么会这样？那两个男孩子。他们来，报上来头，他们看见生命卡，要了，偷偷写上名字，随后他们走。紧接着不久世界震动，怪物将大部分事物吞吃。凶狠、野心与好斗蔓延如瘟病，熟人们散了，如墨水在水中散了，海军也杀到了，又过了一会，港口——多不可思议，那港口居然能修得气派起来——就被旗帜各异的船只挤满了，那每一只都比她当初当偷渡客时搭的那一班大上许多。一夜间人全褪下皮肤变成骷髅，而这袖珍小岛就这样通过突然建立起的稠密航线荣归故里乃至更大的大世界了。那个叫伟大航路的大世界，她置身其中的大世界。又一次，她发问，怎么会这样，这才几年？一千年？一百年？连留给这个问题的闲暇都不剩下了。而譬如此刻的某刻，新世界里少有的闲日子和好天气总会如油萃取绿叶的鲜嫩般将曾经的她解离出来。现在的她是手工业者与商人的典范，嗅觉敏锐，有勇有谋，手持科技的长鞭，嘴里全是血和资本的腥甜。这个她抓住了机会，眼下拥有了一个虽非名扬四海倒也为霸一方的公司，公司下面还有公司，分别经营生命卡、儿童生命卡、（伪称的）能与死者交流的通灵卡、能动名片、护身符，不一而足，不一而足，靠这些她积累了污染海水的财富。而另一个她偶尔出来，嘲弄与自己共生的恶龙，轻盈地在过往生活的边缘漫游，尤为喜爱踌躇于那一日——相较大海贼时代的开始完全不起眼的一日，却代命运送了她个预言。她太年轻，记住了却只觉得有趣，没当回事。她记得那天漫漶的阳光，男孩子们提起“船长”时脸上的向往，都像打发得蓬松的冰凉奶油，从边边角角的地方洋溢。两人看脸庞都是十多岁，长相特点十足，是不论活在哪片陆地上都能被街坊邻居记住的孩子（现在，那个她有一只脚正在童年时代）。那唯有大海能治的闲不下来的脾性！戴草帽的，红头发，绿色杏眼，熟麦皮肤，热情无比，冲她笑得碎雪杀冰；红鼻子的，狡黠、微微扭曲，脸扑了粉，睫毛在粉上投影，一个刚从玛丽乔亚跑出来的小弄臣。迷魂的炸药、酒精和盐，那些年轻的胸廓里稳稳当当地镶嵌着由如上事物构成的心。不然怎么会在斗嘴中走进来？那些异乡的孩子。

为了确认具体而微的细节，她翻阅了老账目。是两张款式上最普通的卡，加急。许久没有亲手实施的工序又在眼前复苏。戴皮革手套，备好纸浆，用酒精灯预热器皿。年轻的她习惯于边做这些边用危险的人言打探客人，以获取远超于一单生意的东西，而那天的结果着实有趣：小弄臣白了她一眼，吐了些狠话，但他的伙伴却朗声大笑着承认了，使他活像挨了一道霹雳。男孩子们在光照与扭打的条件下肆无忌惮地发酵，脸上的短绒毛逆着光招摇。她一面试图制止，一面想，这两个瘟神叫什么名字啊？

后来，她得知了红头发的那个的名字，一并得知的是他成熟的样子，在通缉令上和一个惊人的数字并列。附送的报纸散发令人恍惚的油墨气。一切都顺理成章——他已经拿到入场券了。那名字，那出人意料的归属，那问题的答案，那新新的音节，继承了恶鬼状的海贼王死而不僵的锋利，从裂开的种皮中抽出带刃的芽，最近血淋淋地捅进了群雄的耳朵里。一张仿佛不会痛哭的脸、笑容、新添的三道细长疤痕；“生死不论”的字样、名字的拼写、缺乏创意的代号；字版的风格、好纸与坏剪裁造就的毛边触感、能摩挲出来的纸浆原料的配比、印刷厂的大致方位。她放任自己慢慢地陷进那张通缉令的无尽细节里，久久分离的两瓣生活重又合而为一。

接下来的日子里她又遭遇了一些其他的事，譬如绑架、赌场的机遇、夏洛特·玲玲孕育出的人和东西，在各式各样的海贼船上，她时而斡旋，时而交易。某一次，她看见积蓄日间的痰和血的盥洗盆，心中便生出了对这地狱模样的世界深深的好奇：那艘船首以美人鱼装饰的红帆巨船上是否缺乏柑橘、柠檬？大海是真正的母亲，容许三岁的孩子运送炮弹和拿枪，更大一点的拿开刃的刀，甚至赤手空拳也干脆放行，让他们因自相残杀和震碎内脏的巨浪死去，再亲自做他们的葬处。既然这样，人从陆地或靠近陆地的船只上消失，也算不了什么大事。这本就是个无名小岛，只是借了东海的一阵暴风，今天也没有还回去。可又有谁还了呢？旧友独子的寻人启事印得也像通缉令，她忙于刚刚起步的事业，能给面前被活抽掉脊椎的人的只有敷衍的安慰。不像会主动找死的，希望他走运，别碰上下一个哥尔德·罗杰和他的奥罗·杰克逊号。

可那两个孩子。奥罗·杰克逊号上是有孩子的，还是指甲充满韧性、非常健康的孩子。没有留下一点指甲或许是一个遗憾，但即使得到了也没有什么作用。只能现在开始亡羊补牢。她决心经营这次相遇，像经营一个秘密。她搜集通缉令、文书、剪报、照片，纸张数量变得棘手，需要碎纸机。她考虑，随后思维发散。或者纸灰处理业务。定制新一批六角形玻璃小盒，灌满那些所爱和曾经所爱，交予回去。其他的善良选项包括冲下马桶、撒向大海、培土种花、充填枕头、烤制食用。如果连原主都不愿意再面对，就倒进垃圾桶，在处理日统一丢弃。不过那样何必找别人？总之，渐猛的暴风中所有人都必须动身，否则恐有被从空中掼下、摔得粉身碎骨之虞。

* * *

她死在温暖的春天里。死前，红头发的已声名大噪，且继续着他独有的行动，另一个孩子则仍然保持落灰的孩子形象，在她渐灭的神经元中作最后的徘徊。她咽气时，数千张散落在伟大航路上的名片一齐烧了起来，不过形态各异的钱夹皆干净完整，除了惊吓外没有造成任何损失。她作为给命运的贡品的通缉令、文书、剪报、照片与她伤痕累累的尸体一同焚毁，可能其中有珍贵的资料，也可能全是眼光放长远点便烂大街的东西，就像她和她的事业之于这片大海。旧友继承她烫手的遗产，与失去了一条腿、脸扭曲可怖的儿子一起出席葬礼，嘴中吐出混着钟声的悼词。记载着她讣告的报纸会像她制作过的生命卡一样顶着人世的阻力传播，那双暴风眼中的绿眼睛某天也将漫不经心地瞟过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我永远着迷于巴基对香克斯的恨铁成钢之心。


End file.
